1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus of which a photographing operation has an exposure mode controlling the sensitivity of an imaging sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus that has a manual exposure mode where the photographing operation is performed with a manually set shutter speed and a manually set aperture value, such as Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-29423, is proposed.
However, in the case that the luminance value of the photographing subject is suddenly changed, caused by a change of weather etc., so that a photographing operation with proper exposure can not be achieved by using the shutter speed and the aperture value that are set before the changing of the luminance value, a further change of the shutter speed or the aperture value is necessary.
Further, if the sensitivity of the imaging sensor is changed, a photographing operation with proper exposure can be performed while maintaining the shutter speed and the aperture value set before the changing of the luminance value. However, it is necessary to use a plurality of operation keys to adjust the sensitivity of the imaging sensor 53, so the operation becomes complicated. Further, it is difficult to set the sensitivity quickly to obtain a proper exposure under the condition where a change of the luminance value occurs often.